2018 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship
| count = 7 | second_other = | third_other = | fourth_other = | games = 21 | goals = 108 | attendance = 22653 | scoring_leader = Lisa Rüedi | points = 11 | mvp = Taylor Heise | prevseason = 2017 | nextseason = 2019 | website = }}The 2018 IIHF Women's U18 World Championship was the eleventh Women's U18 World Championship in ice hockey. It was played at the Ice Palace in Dmitrov, Russia from January 6th to 13th. The USA won for the seventh time, for the first time defeating someone else other that Canada in the Gold medal game. Sweden took silver, while Canada took bronze beating host Russia. The Russians beat Canada in the preliminary round, marking another first. On 4 January 2018, the Ice Hockey Federation of Russia announced that all entry tickets would be free as part of their program.http://tass.ru/sport/4856692 Top Division Preliminary round All times are local (UTC+3). Group A |name_USA= |name_SWE= |name_CAN= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=S |result2=S |result3=Q |result4=Q |res_col_header=Q |col_S=green1 |text_S=Advance to semifinals |col_Q=yellow1 |text_Q=Advance to quarterfinals }} |team2 = |score = 2–3 |progression= 0–1 / 0–2 / 1–2 / 1–3 / 2–3 |periods = (0–1, 0–1, 2–1) |goalie1 = Madelyn McArthur |goalie2 = Diana Farkhutdinova |goals1 = Fillier (Vorster) (PP) – 44:53 / MacEachern (Connors, Correia) – 52:24 |goals2 = 06:33 – Alexandrova (Mezentseva, Golovkina) / 32:46 – Beloglazova (Provorova) (PP) / 50:35 – Bratisheva (Lobur, Orlova) (PP) |stadium = A Arena |attendance = 2,281 |official = Tijana Haack |official2 = Chelsea Rapin |linesman = Julia Kainberger |linesman2 = Svenja Strohmenger |reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663A02_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 14 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 36 |shots2 = 14 }} |team2 = |score = 2–1 OT |progression= 1–0 / 1–1 / 2–1 |periods = (1–0, 0–0, 0–1) (OT: 1–0) |goalie1 = Lindsay Reed |goalie2 = Anna Amholt |goals1 = Murphy (Webster, O'Brien) – 19:46 / Webster (Wethington) – 62:47 |goals2 = 46:36 – Ljungblom (Bouveng, Antonsson) (PP) |stadium = A Arena |attendance = 475 |official = Lacey Senuk |official2 = Yana Zueva |linesman = Elizabeth Mantha |linesman2 = Jenna Puhakka |reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663A04_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 4 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 59 |shots2 = 13 }} |team2 = |score = 3–5 |progression= 0–1 / 0–2 / 0–3 / 0–4 / 1–4 / 1–5 / 2–5 / 3–5 |periods = (0–4, 1–1, 2–0) |goalie1 = Diana Farkhutdinova Milena Tretyak |goalie2 = Calla Frank |goals1 = Markova (Provorova, Bratisheva) (PP) – 28:50 / Pestova (Luchnikova, Provorova) (PP) – 45:31 / Medvedeva (Savonina) (PP2) – 56:08 |goals2 = 03:34 – Heise (Curl) (PP) / 04:58 – Curl (Petrie) (PP) / 13:45 – Nicholson (Bilka, Hartmetz) (PP) / 15:59 – Bilka (Browne, Ostertag) (PP2) / 37:20 – Curl (Petrie) |stadium = A Arena |attendance = 2,557 |official = Nikoleta Celárová |official2 = Kaisa Ketonen |linesman = Julia Kainberger |linesman2 = Michaela Štefková |reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663A06_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 16 |penalties2 = 30 |shots1 = 16 |shots2 = 38 }} |team2 = |score = 4–0 |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 3–0 / 4–0 |periods = (2–0, 0–0, 2–0) |goalie1 = Kendra Woodland |goalie2 = Miranda Dahlgren |goals1 = Kollman (Guay) – 01:24 / Gosling – 11:54 / Gosling (Dalton) – 54:30 / Moloughney (ENG) – 55:22 |goals2 = |stadium = A Arena |attendance = 1,205 |official = Tijana Haack |official2 = Chelsea Rapin |linesman = Anne Ruth Kuonen |linesman2 = Jenna Puhakka |reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663A08_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 14 |shots1 = 38 |shots2 = 9 }} |team2 = |score = 6–2 |progression= 1–0 / 1–1 / 2–1 / 3–1 / 4–1 / 5–1 / 6–1 / 6–2 |periods = (1–1, 4–0, 1–1) |goalie1 = Lindsay Reed |goalie2 = Madelyn McArthur Kendra Woodland |goals1 = Petrie (Heise, Bizal) (EA) – 07:56 / O'Brien (Webster, Murphy) – 21:22 / Simpson (Webster, Petrie) – 26:19 / Heise (Farden) – 27:29 / Heise (Petrie) – 38:01 / Murphy (Webster) – 53:28 |goals2 = 11:44 – Connors (Adzija, Fillier) / 58:47 – Veillette (Guay, Boyd) (PP) |stadium = A Arena |attendance = 1,013 |official = Kaisa Ketonen |official2 = Yana Zueva |linesman = Anna Hammar |linesman2 = Michaela Štefková |reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663A10_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 14 |shots1 = 33 |shots2 = 26 }} |team2 = |score = 2–0 |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 |periods = (2–0, 0–0, 0–0) |goalie1 = Anna Amholt |goalie2 = Diana Farkhutdinova |goals1 = Ljungblom (Bouveng) – 01:16 / Wilhelmsson (Brolin, Antonsson) – 19:08 |goals2 = |stadium = A Arena |attendance = 2,518 |official = Deanna Cuglietta |official2 = Chelsea Rapin |linesman = Elizabeth Mantha |linesman2 = Svenja Strohmenger |reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663A12_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 18 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 18 |shots2 = 26 }} Group B |name_CZE= |name_SUI= |name_GER= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=Q |result2=Q |result3=R |result4=R |res_col_header=Q |col_R=red1 |text_R=Advance to relegation round |col_Q=yellow1 |text_Q=Advance to quarterfinals }} |team2 = |score = 4–3 |progression= 0–1 / 0–2 / 1–2 / 2–2 / 3–2 / 3–3 / 4–3 |periods = (0–1, 3–1, 1–1) |goalie1 = Kristýna Bláhová |goalie2 = Saskia Maurer |goals1 = Lorencová (Exnerová) – 28:31 / Kaltounková – 28:54 / Lerchová (Kaltounková, Erbenová) – 36:22 / Kaltounková – 44:54 |goals2 = 16:40 – Vallario (Ryhner) (PP) / 24:14 – Wetli (Enzler, Rüedi) (PP) / 42:47 – Rüedi (Enzler, Wetli) (PP) |stadium = B Arena |attendance = 118 |official = Deanna Cuglietta |official2 = Maija Kontturi |linesman = Anna Hammar |linesman2 = Diana Mokhova |reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663B01_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 12 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 31 |shots2 = 36 }} |team2 = |score = 4–1 |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 3–0 / 4–0 / 4–1 |periods = (2–0, 2–1, 0–0) |goalie1 = Sanni Ahola |goalie2 = Johanna May |goals1 = Holopainen (Seikkula, Liikala) – 03:56 / Rantala (Holopainen, Liikala) – 14:05 / Liikala (Holopainen, Laitinen) – 21:07 / Räsänen (Kastikainen) – 34:48 |goals2 = 39:12 – Li. Welcke (Christof) |stadium = B Arena |attendance = 102 |official = Nikoleta Celarova |official2 = Maria Raabye Fuchsel |linesman = Anne Ruth Kuonen |linesman2 = Michaela Stefkova |reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663B03_74_5_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 6 |shots1 = 32 |shots2 = 17 }} |team2 = |score = 1–2 OT |progression= 0–1 / 1–1 / 1–2 |periods = (0–1, 1–0, 0–0) (OT: 0–1) |goalie1 = Kristýna Bláhová |goalie2 = Johanna May |goals1 = Exnerová (Lerchová) – 32:45 |goals2 = 01:43 – Haider (Schwamborn, Botthof) (PP) / 62:44 – Lu. Welcke (Klinger, Botthof) (PP) |stadium = B Arena |attendance = 116 |official = Miyuki Nakayama |official2 = Yana Zueva |linesman = Elizabeth Mantha |linesman2 = Diana Mokhova |reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663B05_74_5_0.pdf |penalties1 = 8 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 38 |shots2 = 16 }} |team2 = |score = 2–3 |progression= 0–1 / 1–1 / 2–1 / 2–2 / 2–3 |periods = (1–1, 1–0, 0–2) |goalie1 = Saskia Maurer |goalie2 = Sanni Ahola |goals1 = Leeman (Ryhner, Rüedi) – 17:02 / Leeman (Ryhner, Zimmermann) (PP) – 37:46 |goals2 = 01:20 – Holopainen (Vainikka) / 41:14 – Liikala (Holopainen, Laitinen) / 50:22 – Vainikka (Laitinen, Holopainen) |stadium = B Arena |attendance = 112 |official = Deanna Cuglietta |official2 = Lacey Senuk |linesman = Anna Hammar |linesman2 = Svenja Strohmenger |reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663B07_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 25 |shots2 = 32 }} |team2 = |score = 2–1 |progression= 1–0 / 1–1 / 2–1 |periods = (1–1, 1–0, 0–0) |goalie1 = Johanna May |goalie2 = Saskia Maurer |goals1 = Bar (Li. Welcke) (PP) – 04:55 / Li. Welcke (Lu. Welcke, Nickisch) – 21:18 |goals2 = 07:06 – Enzler (Leemann) |stadium = B Arena |attendance = 92 |official = Maija Kontturi |official2 = Miyuki Nakayama |linesman = Diana Mokhova |linesman2 = Jenna Puhakka |reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663B09_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 30 |shots2 = 25 }} |team2 = |score = 2–3 |progression= 0–1 / 1–1 / 1–2 / 2–2 / 2–3 |periods = (1–1, 1–1, 0–1) |goalie1 = |goalie2 = |goals1 = Melotindos (Liikala) – 14:31 / Laitinen (Vainikka) (PP) – 32:46 |goals2 = 13:47 – Machalová (Lerchová, Kaltounková) / 26:13 – Jandušíková (Škrdlová, Lerchová) / 40:28 – Kaltounková (Machalová, Erbenová) (PP) |stadium = B Arena |attendance = 105 |official = Maria Raabye Fuchsel |official2 = Lacey Senuk |linesman = Julia Kainberger |linesman2 = Jodi Price |reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663B11_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 23 |shots2 = 29 }} Relegation round The third and fourth placed team from Group B will play a best-of-three series to determine the relegated team. |team2 = |score = 3–7 |progression= 0–1 / 0–2 / 0–3 / 0–4 / 0–5 / 0–6 / 1–6 / 2–6 / 3–6 / 3–7 |periods = (0–3, 0–3, 3–1) |goalie1 = Johanna May Tatjana Pfeifer |goalie2 = Saskia Maurer |goals1 = Brendel (Nickisch, Bar) (PP) – 45:30 / Brendel (Lu. Welcke) – 46:19 / Lu. Welcke (Hark, Li. Welcke) – 52:00 |goals2 = 03:34 – Sydney Berta (Lutz) / 13:25 – Rüedi (Enzler) (PP) / 14:08 – Ryhner (Zimmermann) / 31:50 – Rüedi (SH) / 38:36 – Enzler (Rüedi, Leemann) / 39:13 – Rüedi (Enzler, Wetli) (PP) / 54:15 – Wetli (Enzler, Rüedi) (PP) |stadium = B Arena |attendance = 84 |official = Nikoleta Celárová |official2 = Kaisa Ketonen |linesman = Jenna Puhakka |linesman2 = Michaela Štefková |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663513_74_3_1.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 14 |shots1 = 28 |shots2 = 30 }} |team2 = |score = 3–0 |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 3–0 |periods = (1–0, 2–0, 0–0) |goalie1 = Saskia Maurer |goalie2 = Johanna May |goals1 = Rüedi (Christen, Wetli) – 09:49 / Enzler (Rüedi) (PP) – 22:43 / Rüedi (Christen, Enzler) – 34:05 |goals2 = |stadium = B Arena |attendance = 74 |official = Maija Kontturi |official2 = Yana Zueva |linesman = Elizabeth Mantha |linesman2 = Michaela Štefková |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663516_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 30 |shots2 = 18 }} Final round Bracket ' | RD1-score1='3' | RD1-seed2=B1 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2=1 | RD1-seed3=A3 | RD1-team3=' ' | RD1-score3='2' | RD1-seed4=B2 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4=0 | RD2-seed1=A1 | RD2-team1= (GWS)'}} | RD2-score1='4' | RD2-seed2=A4 | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2=3 | RD2-seed3=A2 | RD2-team3=' ' | RD2-score3='2 | RD2-seed4=A3 | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4=1 | RD3-seed1=A1 | RD3-team1=' | RD3-score1='9 | RD3-seed2=A2 | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2=3 | RD3-seed3=A3 | RD3-team3= | RD3-score3=1 | RD3-seed4=A4 | RD3-team4=' | RD3-score4='5 }} Quarterfinals ' |team2 = |score = 3–1 |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 3–0 / 3–1 |periods = (0–0, 3–0, 0–1) |goalie1 = Madelyn McArthur |goalie2 = Kristýna Bláhová |goals1 = Correia (Adzija) – 26:02 / Slobodzian (Fillier, Vorster) (PP) – 28:55 / Kollman (Shirley) – 35:39 |goals2 = 40:16 – Škrdlová (Lerchová, Kaltounková) (PP2) |stadium = A Arena |attendance = 715 |official = Maria Raabye Füchsel |official2 = Chelsea Rapin |linesman = Diana Mokhova |linesman2 = Jodi Price |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663314_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 12 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 40 |shots2 = 16 }} ' |team2 = |score = 2–0 |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 |periods = (0–0, 2–0, 0–0) |goalie1 = Diana Farkhutdinova |goalie2 = Sanni Ahola |goals1 = Alexandrova (Bratisheva, Beloglazova) – 27:23 / Beloglazova (Bratisheva, Alexandrova) (PP) – 29:18 |goals2 = |stadium = A Arena |attendance = 2,418 |official = Tijana Haack |official2 = Lacey Senuk |linesman = Anne Ruth Kuonen |linesman2 = Elizabeth Mantha |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663315_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 18 |penalties2 = 4 |shots1 = 22 |shots2 = 24 }} Semifinals ' |team2 = |score = 4–3 GWS |progression= 1–0 / 1–1 / 1–2 / 1–3 / 2–3 / 3–3 |periods =(1–1, 0–2, 2–0) (OT: 0–0) (SO: 2–1) |goalie1 = Lindsay Reed |goalie2 = Madelyn McArthur |goals1 = Heise (Curl, Ostertag) – 8:33 / O'Brien (Webster) (PP) – 46:22 / Browne (Nicholson) – 49:36 |soshots1 = Heise / Curl / Murphy / Webster |goals2 = 15:13 – Boyd (Guay) / 33:29 – Adzija (Fillier, Guay) (PP) / 36:51 – Rickwood (Adzija, Fillier) |soshots2 = Connors / Fillier / Dalton / Adzija / Veillette |stadium = A Arena |attendance = 1,295 |official = Tijana Haack |official2 = Maria Raabye Füchsel |linesman = Anne Ruth Kuonen |linesman2 = Anna Hammar |reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663217_74_5_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 20 |shots1 = 35 |shots2 = 25 }} ' |team2 = |score = 2–1 |progression = 1–0 / 1–1 / 2–1 |periods = (0–0, 1–0, 1–1) |goalie1 = Anna Amholt |goalie2 = Diana Farkhutdinova |goals1 = Bouveng (Ljungblom, Waxin) (PP) – 30:23 / Ljungblom (Nylén Persson) (PP) – 50:25 |goals2 = 48:54 – Markova (PP) |stadium = A Arena |attendance = 2,718 |official = Deana Cuglietta |official2 = Chelsea Rapin |linesman = Julia Kainberger |linesman2 = Jodi Price |reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663219_74_4_1.pdf |penalties1 = 20 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 21 |shots2 = 24 }} Fifth place game |team2 = ' ' |score = 1–2 |progression = 0–1 / 1–1 / 1–2 |periods = (0–0, 0–1, 1–1) |goalie1 = Kristýna Bláhová |goalie2 = Sanni Ahola |goals1 = Machalová (Lerchová, Kaltounková) – 42:29 |goals2 = 38:12 – Vainikka / 53:24 – Liikala (Holopainen) |stadium = B Arena |attendance = 99 |official = Nikoleta Celárová |official2 = Miyuki Nakayama |linesman = Diana Mokhova |linesman2 = Svenja Strohmenger |reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663118_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 34 |shots2 = 18 }} Bronze medal game |team2 = ' ' |score = 1–5 |progression = 0–1 / 0–2 / 0–3 / 0–4 / 0–5 / 1–5 |periods = (0–1, 0–2, 1–2) |goalie1 = Diana Farkhutdinova |goalie2 = Madelyn McArthur |goals1 = Ponyatovskaya (Bratisheva, Alexandrova) – 49:01 |goals2 = 19:47 – Gosling (Guay) (PP) / 26:14 – Veillette (Guay) / 34:03 – Moloughney (SH) / 40:19 – Vorster (Connors) (PP) / 48:37 – Guay (PP) |stadium = A Arena |attendance = 2,503 |official = Nikoleta Celárová |official2 = Chelsea Rapin |linesman = Anna Hammar |linesman2 = Jodi Price |reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663121_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 14 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 15 |shots2 = 38 }} Gold medal game ' |team2 = |score = 9–3 |progression = 0–1 / 1–1 / 2–1 / 3–1 / 4–1 / 5–1 / 6–1 / 7–1 / 8–1 / 9–1 / 9–2 / 9–3 |periods = (3–1, 6–0, 0–2) |goalie1 = Lindsay Reed |goalie2 = Anna Amholt, Miranda Dahlgren |goals1 = Knoll (O'Brien) – 6:14 / O'Brien (Murphy) – 10:04 / Curl (Petrie, Heise) (PP) – 19:26 / Petrie (Heise, Curl) – 20:33 / Murphy (Webster) – 21:27 / Curl (Bizal, Shearen) (PP) – 23:36 / Petrie (Heise, Curl) – 24:15 / Murphy (Webster, Simpson) – 25:38 / Knoll (Hartmetz, Bilka) (PP) – 35:31 |goals2 = 01:35 – Johansson (Lidman, Aho) / 41:28 – Antonsson (Nylén Persson, Bouveng) (PP) / 48:48 – Ljungblom (Bouveng) (PP) |stadium = A Arena |attendance = 2,053 |official = Deana Cuglietta |official2 = Lacey Senuk |linesman = Julia Kainberger |linesman2 = Elizabeth Mantha |reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/663/IHW663122_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 4 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 36 |shots2 = 9 }} Final ranking |group_CAN=A |win_CAN=3 |OTwin_CAN=0 |OTloss_CAN=1 |loss_CAN=2 |gf_CAN=19|ga_CAN=15 |name_CZE= |group_CZE=B |win_CZE=2 |OTwin_CZE=0 |OTloss_CZE=1 |loss_CZE=2 |gf_CZE=10|ga_CZE=12 |name_FIN= |group_FIN=B |win_FIN=3 |OTwin_FIN=0 |OTloss_FIN=0 |loss_FIN=2 |gf_FIN=11|ga_FIN=9 |name_RUS= |group_RUS=A |win_RUS=2 |OTwin_RUS=0 |OTloss_RUS=0 |loss_RUS=4 |gf_RUS=10|ga_RUS=16|status_RUS=H |name_SWE= |group_SWE=A |win_SWE=2 |OTwin_SWE=0 |OTloss_SWE=1 |loss_SWE=2 |gf_SWE=8 |ga_SWE=16 |name_SUI= |group_SUI=B |win_SUI=2 |OTwin_SUI=0 |OTloss_SUI=0 |loss_SUI=3 |gf_SUI=16|ga_SUI=12 |name_USA= |group_USA=A |win_USA=4 |OTwin_USA=1 |OTloss_USA=0 |loss_USA=0 |gf_USA=26|ga_USA=12 |name_GER= |group_GER=B |win_GER=1 |OTwin_GER=1 |OTloss_GER=0 |loss_GER=3 |gf_GER=8 |ga_GER=16 |result1=1st |result2=2nd |result3=3rd |result4=4th |result5=FS |result6=FS |result7=WR |result8=REL |split4=yes |split6=yes |res_col_header=Final result |col_1st=#FFD700 |text_1st=Champions |col_2nd=#C0C0C0 |text_2nd=Runners-up |col_3rd=#CD7F32 |text_3rd=Third place |text_4th=Fourth place |text_FS=Fifth place game |text_WR=Advance in Relegation |col_REL=red1 |text_REL= Relegation to Division I A }} Tournament awards '''Most Valuable Player' Taylor Heise All-star team * Goaltender: Anna Amholt * Defencemen: Maja Nylén Persson, Alexie Guay * Forwards: Taylor Heise, Ilona Markova, Markenna Webster Source: IIHF.com Best players selected by the directorate * Best Goalkeeper Anna Amholt * Best Defenseman Gracie Ostertag * Best Forward Taylor Heise Source: IIHF.com Statistics Scoring leaders GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus-minus; PIM = Penalties In Minutes Source: IIHF.com Goaltending leaders (minimum 40% team's total ice time) TOI = Time On Ice (minutes:seconds); GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts Source: IIHF.com Division I The Group A tournament was held in Asiago, Italy from 8 to 14 January 2018. The Group B tournament was held in Katowice, Poland from 6 to 12 January 2018. The Group B Qualification tournament was held in Mexico City, Mexico from 30 January to 4 February 2018. Division I A |name_NOR= |name_HUN= |name_ITA= |name_AUT= |name_SVK= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promoted to Top Division |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to Division I B }} Division I B |name_GBR= |name_DEN= |name_POL= |name_CHN= |name_FRA= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promoted to Division I A |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to Division I B Qualification }} Division I B qualification |name_TUR= |name_ESP= |name_MEX= |name_NED= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promoted to Division I B }} References Category:IIHF World Women's U18 Championships Category:2018 in hockey